Arme D'hast
A fighting technique first created by Viininpunainen Myrskypilvi . Arme D'hast is now being taught at Beacon by him. The style was designed around polearms, varying for different types. History Arme D'hast is a young fighting style, being about thirty years old by Viini's standard. For roughly twenty of these years it was in development by him, and for the last nine has been taught around Vale. Very recently he has begun teaching this style at Beacon. Basic Techniques These are the core skills of Arme D'hast, and can be carried across the entire style. Every polearm can use these moves and methods, in one form or another. These can taught as part of the style, but are usually known by those learning this, as they are the standard moves for these weapons. Viini and Lavende will always gauge the skill of their students, finding their place along the path of training with polearms. Typically, they will have standard training, knowing a wide range of uses with their weapon. Although they have taught people from scratch, it has not been often. The basic training is simple, one must learn how to move their weapon. Most use the same movements, a wide grip with both hands supporting the haft of the weapon for quick movements without a wide swing needed. Each different polearm changes these core movements slightly, such a war hammer channelling this movement into a powerful swing. Whereas a staff would focus on swift left right attacks, towards speed rather than power. This sutble difference can be applied to either even though it would be less effective. Arme D'hast is all about making use of this, of course Grimm would care little about this unusual style, it's all about opportunity rather than good practice. When these core skill are built into the fighter, the next stage begins. Now come the more adventurous moves into the style. This advanced training is all about making use of strange manoeuvres to mix the style up completely. Focused almost entirely on leverage and it's application, the moves involved use this to enhance what would be a normally difficult attack. In any way the body can be used to either cause a source of leverage or just a pivot point for a move, it will be done. This can be difficult to do well, and requires an almost instinctive ability to perfect. Not even Viini can truely be called a master, his technique far surpasses all he has teached but without having learnt multiple advanced weapon styles he doesn't feel worthy of the title. The Expert Sets These are the weapon specific sets of Arme D'hast. They cannot be transferred to other weapons, and within the overall style are what everyone strives to attain. These are purely made around a weapon, and are made by Viini when teaching a student. Rarely can he use these styles himself, but he has a knack for identifying the unique ways for the weapon to be used in conjuction with the core and advanced moves. Often the more exotic weapons create the truely great sets. Perish has been the most complex set made, with Viini passing it on to his first student. He no longer seeks to attain these himself, passing on his style for others to build themselves into masters with. The Perish Set The master set. This is the base of the entire style, and parts of it can be found throughout every set and the core and advanced moves. For all he has made, few sets come close. The Perish Set Contains everything great about Arme D'hast. The power of a halberd, but the option to quickly shift direction that a staff brings. The Perish Set has a variety of moves, using both forms of pneumatic enhancing to power every blow. This style had twenty one years of development before being passed on to Citrine . She is the only person to rival Viini with Arme D'hast, using both the founding set and receiving two years training from Viini. The Startling Fury Set The second set. The Startling Fury Set is almost built up as much as the Perish Set. This expert set is all about maximum power. With every stirke meant to hit with the weight of a house, these moves are made for this extreme strength. Some of the core skills based around being able to use any moves in the style are sacrificed for a pure approach to heavy hits. Viini designed a move for this set, using everything about it he could. Firing the assault rifle in Startling Fury he would spin the polearm around his body several times, gaining a great deal of speed for a single swing. Landing this crushing blow is the centre of this set. Known Users *Viininpunainen Myrskypilvi (The Startling Fury Set, formerly the Perish Set) *Lavende Moske (Formerly the Startling Fury Set) *Citrine Motacill (The Perish Set) Trivia *This style was created with my own unusual ways of using handling various tools and such. Don't ask me why, just go with it. *Half of this was made on the fly, including the Expert Sets. *While this was made for several reasons, it is based almost entirely around Perish. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based work Category:In Progress